YuYu Enchantment
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. Oneshot collection of the relationship between the brute spirit detective and the calm peaceful princess of Glacia. Yusuke/Yukina Rated T because Yusuke has a lot of profanity in his vocabulary.
1. Their first meeting

**Alright! Emiko Gale here and I bring you guys my first fanfic for an anime I wished I watched in its prime. But now's not the time for me to review the anime now I must give an introduction for the fanfic.**

**Now this came to me randomly when I was introduced to the Yusuke/Yukina crack pairing. It's not a pairing I don't particularly ship (Or who knows I might because I once read two Hiei/Keiko fanfics and actually liked them.) but when I thought of the idea I thought of how their relationship would play out without ruining both of their characters.**

**And I would also like to clear up that I have absolutely no problem with any of the canon Yu Yu Hakusho ships. But I usually find crack shippings more interesting, when I enjoy a long running shounen anime it's usually inevitable that I'll make a bunch of crack pairings for said shounen anime. But since you guys know this fanfic will be about a crack ship, if the follow pairing idea offends you please exit out now. I am not pointing a gun at your head and forcing you to read my work. Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, this is just a fanfic made by fans for fans of this obscure pairing. **

* * *

As evening fell on the kingdom of Glacia a young boy with jet black hair hastily ran around the castle grounds holding his side in pain for he was bleeding slightly. What was worse was that soft white snow was slowly falling down and he needed shelter. Right now his only means for shelter was getting inside the castle by the large balcony. He knew he was going to be breaking in but he was too stubborn to die there.

He climbed the dark green vines growing on the walls of the regal building and landed on the large balcony. He was still in pain but he clenched his teeth and bared the pain until he reached the balcony and fell slightly on the marble tiles. He breathed out and saw his breath was turning white as he saw the closed clear doorway.

He was going to break the door with his foot but something urged him to at least try to open the door. When he pulled down the shiny silver door handle and revealed the door was unlocked. "It's open," he said to himself.

He had to admit that the room looked nice, a total princess diva's room as he described it. But he was more focused on the bed covered in white lacy bed sheets. He kicked off his muddy sneakers and fell on the bed fall face first.

_"I'll worry about punishment later," _He thought as he fell into a deep sleep and snored.

* * *

Meanwhile a short girl with sea form green hair walked through the regal hallway while giggling.

"Yukiko really knows how to ruin dinner and make it funny as well," the girl said while carelessly giggling.

She stopped at the double door of her bedroom and opened the large doors slowly. Her tiny body slid through the partly open doors until she reached her mostly dark bedroom. She couldn't really see the light switch so she used her magic to make a little glow that helped her turn the actual lights on.

And it took her a few seconds for her to realize that a boy was sleeping in her bed. She gasped softly as she stared at the boy, he could get in trouble.

She couldn't get a good look at him though because the bed was on the other side of the room and the bed was surrounded by a clear veil with snowflake patterns on it. When she walked to her bed she saw the boy was sleeping in an awkward position and snoring.

The girl took tiny steps to further inspect him, she wasn't sure if he was a danger or not but she gasped when she saw a wound on the side of his stomach and a noticeable blood stain tainting the nearly flawless white bed sheet.

The small girl was wearing a light blue kimono so it was difficult for her to climb on top of the bed, but the bed didn't make any squeaks so it wasn't too much trouble to get on top of the bed and secretly use her healing powers on the wound.

She slowly moved closer to him and reached out her hand to send a glowing blue light to the red wound, but as the wound slowly closed the boy groaned and moved away from the girl.

The boy breathed and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the roof of the bed holding the veil, he had to admit it looked nice.

Meanwhile the girl trembled a bit as the boy awoke the sound of him grunting slightly was being engraved in her mind and she noticed he had dark eyes. The boy slowly picked himself up and his eyes widened a bit more to reveal he had dark brown eyes, but he gave the girl a blank expression.

The room was silent for the moment as her dark red curious eyes met his.

"...Sorry." He uttered out.

The boy winced in pain for a moment and clutched his wound.

The girl shook her head quickly and crawled closer to him. "It's ok! Just please let me heal you!"

"Alright!" He grunted.

The girl lightly thrust her delicate hands forward as a blue glow covered the boy's wound, closing it slightly. As she healed him the boy breathed in and made a relaxed pose. The room was quiet with only the faint sound of both of them breathing.

"If I may ask, what is your name?" The girl asked as she continued healing.

The boy hesitated for a moment, if she knew her name he could be arrested on have a bounty on his head. He blinked a few times a bit stunned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone...I just want, to know." She said.

The boy sighed.

"Yusuke."

"Yusuke...Urameshi."

The girl's bewildered face became happy when she finally knew his name. "My name is Yukina, princess of Glacia."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head with his nails. "I've heard of you, I've been to Glacia before. But while I was on a case this bastard attacked me pretty badly and I was helpless. Which is why I decided to crash here, even though I may end up in even more trouble."

Yukina took note of his vulgar language but it didn't bother her that much. "No trouble at all!" She said.

She slid of her bed and headed for the door. "Your wound may be closed but it needs to be kept safe, I'll get bandages."

Meanwhile Yusuke headed back to the balcony. "You did a good enough job Yukina."

Yukina turned around and saw that he was about to leave. "Hm?"

She became frightened though even if they just met. "But wait!" She said firmly.

"I said I was on a case, I'm a spirit detective. And crime doesn't take a break especially in the demon world."

He looked back at her. "I need to keep your little kingdom safe from that jerk off who got away, not to mention other kingdoms and the human world."

Yukina stared at him with her deep blood red eyes and neither of them said anything. But eventually Yusuke got sick of this and turned away opening the balcony door and he seemed to disappear in the snowstorm.

"Wait!" Yukina yelled.

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Yeah as you guys can see I'm going to develop their relationship slowly and naturally since I've been inspired by other fanfic writers who write romance.**

**And since I know I'm a very flawed writer and writing with anime usually isn't my forte, feedback is very much appreciated.**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	2. The flame in an icy world

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your interest in my fanfic! Here's the second chapter.**

**Oh and I would like to say that upon finishing this chapter I recently completed watching Yu Yu Hakusho. (Now what am I going to do with my life?)**

**I didn't expect Hiei and Yukina's past to be explained towards the end...This fanfic will still be AU but I wanted to add elements of the canon in it. So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and the lovely characters in it are not mine. This is just a fanfic made by a wacky crack shipper.**

* * *

2 weeks have passed since that night, Yukina would occasionally wonder what Yusuke was up to but time went on, she had duties to attend to and others to care for like the birds and the snow bunnies.

Little did she know that another boy with tall spiked jet black hair watched her from the tops of the trees. She had a strange feeling someone was there but she could never see him with the snow falling in large amounts and roughly and his powers made him far too fast to notice.

But the spirit detective of the past was actually not too far off either as he was currently walking through glacial village with a heavy jacket on him and a hood over his head.

"It feels like _I'm _the one babysitting Hiei right now! I find that a bit ironic." Yusuke said to his video phone.

"Now Yusuke play nice, you just need to bring Hiei back. He can be an upstanding gentleman when you give him a chance," Botan said.

Yusuke clenched his teeth a bit at the thought of that. "Upstanding gentleman? More like an extremely sadist Batman."

Botan sighed. "Well that's one way of putting it."

Yusuke stopped walking for a moment. "By the way, what the hell is Hiei doing in a place like this? He's dragon fire and this is a kingdom full of ice women, some of them are giving me icy stares."

Botan crossed her arms. "Your guess is as good as mine, but ice apparitions in the village reproduce asexually every 100 years. Mating with a male used to be considered a huge sin but some protested that love is love, and hate will only make things worse. But some people are still very conservative, even though it's rumored that the princesses will actually meet up with male suitors in the future."

"Maybe Hiei is at the castle, over and out Botan." Yusuke said before pressing the off button with his thumb cutting off Botan.

The cold and the residents of the village started to bug him so he ran for the castle, he felt that Hiei might be trying to assassinate someone over there.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle Yukina's feelings of bliss eventually became feelings of unsettlement. The animals noticed her feelings and tried to cheer her up but to no avail.

"I should go now, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." Yukina said softly.

Yukina then ran for the front of the castle as fast as her kimono would let her, she turned back at the snow animals for a moment. "You should all hide yourselves as well."

The birds chirped as Yukina ran away. But soon after the boy with spiked hair made a swift landing near the birds and bunnies as they gave startled cries.

"Huh?" Yukina turned around for a moment fearing for the animals.

The boy gasped as the birds chirped at him.

Yukina was worried for the animals but she still picked up the pace to run back inside the castle for safety.

"Shut up you worthless creatures!" The boy yelled.

"Now that's not very nice Hiei."

The boy looked up and realized his old comrade Yusuke Urameshi was before him.

Hiei clenched his teeth at the sight of the spirit detective.

"And here I thought you were only here to assassinate the royal family, but it turns out you were only here to torment animals."

Hiei turned away. "Tch! What I do here is none of your concern."

Yusuke took a step closer. "Whatever half pint! I've been given orders from spirit world to bring you back."

Hiei turned away.

"No objections?" Yusuke asked.

"Luckily I was just about to leave," Hiei said.

"Whoa! You can't just go willy nilly," Yusuke said.

"I don't need to be babysat." Hiei retorted.

"Fine, be a good boy and go back to spirit world."

Hiei was just about to exit.

"Yusuke?" Called the voice of a girl.

Hiei's heart stopped for a moment.

Yusuke looked up at the balcony, "Oh, it's you."

"Great to see you again are you doing ok?" Yukina smiled. But then she noticed Hiei. "Who is that?"

Hiei was extremely unsettled with the fact that Yukina knew Yusuke.

"No need to worry about me Yukina." Yusuke turned to Hiei. "And that's Hiei, don't get on his bad side he's not a friendly dwarf."

Hiei glared at Yusuke.

"What? It's the truth." Yusuke said as he stared down the shorter boy.

"If you don't mind...Maybe you could visit for a little while, and your friend can visit as well." Yukina said shyly.

"Sounds nice and all but I'm still on patrol." Yusuke turned back to Hiei, but he was gone.

"Huh? Where did Hiei go?"

"Darn." Yukina said softly.

In Yusuke's mind right now the first priority was to find Hiei again, he wasn't exactly sure if Hiei went back to spirit world like a good boy.

"Yukina!" Cried the voice of a woman.

Yukina turned to see an older ice apparition woman bust through her bedroom door. "Oh good, you're alright!"

"Rui!" Yukina said.

"Yukina I know you care for the animals but the kingdom needs you more!" Rui's said frantically as she walked towards the younger apparition.

Rui looked over the balcony and saw Yusuke just standing there, her mouth went slightly agape.

"May I help you?" Yusuke asked.

"You're the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Don't wear it out!" Yusuke muttered.

"Please, come inside the castle for refreshments, it's the least we can do for a hero." Rui smiled.

Yukina also smiled and nodded at Yusuke.

Yusuke placed his finger under his nose. "I'm not really a hero." He admitted. "But if being a hero means getting free royalty grub then why not?"

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter...And making Hiei seem like a bit of a plot device because he's the reason Yusuke and Yukina meet up again.  
**

**But anyways, reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**


End file.
